Mind Games
by MKShinigami
Summary: Oz has a sinister new weapon to use against the GW boys. Duo finds himself in the middle of it and its up to Heero and Quatre to save his sorry behind. But somebody is playing for keeps and it wont be that easy....………( PS. This is my first fic, almo
1. Mind Games Chapter 1

Description: Oz has a sinister new weapon to use against the GW boys. Duo finds himself in the middle of it and its up to Heero and Quatre to save his sorry behind. But somebody is playing for keeps and it wont be that easy………

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately, because if I did, I'd be rich!), so blah blah blah, don't sue okay!? I only get one dollar a week allowance (is that pathetic or what?)J . PS. This is my first attempt at a fan fic, I'm only 14 for crying out loud!! So please let me know what you think about it, and if yah have something negative to say, add something positive will yah, I hate being depressed! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mind Games Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda Barber and her boyfriend, James, were walking down Main Street enjoying the crisp night air, when they both jumped as a gunshot pierced the stillness. Looking towards the sound, down a small alley to their right, they saw a young man sprinting towards them. The youth was garbed in what appeared to be a priest's attire, with a meter long chestnut braid streaming behind him, and a manic grin plastered on his boyish face. Another shot rang out nearly hitting him, causing him to look warily behind him. He rounded the corner and took off eastwards down the street, his pursuers an uncomfortably close distance behind him. Three OZ soldiers rounded the bend, determination showing on their faces. All was quiet except for the occasional gunshot as Amanda and James moved quickly down the street, in the opposite direction.

The youth was, in fact a very pissed off Duo Maxwell, who was trying to put some much needed distance between him, and the equally pissed off soldiers. _I really gotta lay off the junk food! _he thought as his boots pounded the pavement. He made a quick turn left, then a turn right, losing sight of the OZ forces, for the moment. Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend in the universe.

A mile away, Heero Yuy was working on gathering information on his upcoming mission. Heero was a dark hared, silent pessimist who cared more about technology than most of the living people around him. He told himself most because there were some people he really cared about, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. They were his "family," the other four Gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft, the woman he loved. Though if anyone were to know, it would blemish his "perfect soldier" image. But the one person on the top of his worry list was his best friend, Duo Maxwell, the self-proclaimed "god of death." Duo was the complete opposite of Heero and he knew that, but that just proved that opposites attract. Duo was easy going, eternally cheerful, social, talkative and an optimist. Heero could trust him, even more than he could trust the other Gundam pilots and sometimes, even more than he could trust himself. Sometimes Heero even wondered if Duo really was the god of death……. Just then the phone rang and Heero stretched over to pick it up. 

"Yes?" 

"Um.. hi Heero! Its me Duo. I ….ur…have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Duo heard Heero ask.

"Weell…..okay look I was goin' home and these three OZ soldiers were waiting for me, so I took off…… and well" He stuttered, trying to explain while evading boxes and other bits of garbage in the alley while running at a breakneck pace. 

"Mission eccepted." Heero confirmed in his oh so Heero type way. 

"Great!" Duo exclaimed, his ever present grin growing larger, "I'm at…..17 and Ridge."

"Be there soon, hang in there okay?"

"Hey, it's me!" he chirped as he hung up, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. Another bullet ripped out of nowhere, missing the gundam pilot by a hair. _That was close! Way too close!_ He thought as he sped up his pace, whipping around another corner, and coming very close to slamming into a brick wall. _Oh shit…. _

"Yes Sir, we are still pursuing the pilot." One of the OZ soldiers spoke almost breathlessly into his radio. "Yes sir I'll keep you updated. Are the reinforcements on their way? Good. Were at 17 and Ridge. Going south, have half come up the north. Good. Yes sir I will. Thank you sir." 

He looked over at his comrades, "Keep it up boys, we'll get him!" They just nodded and all three picked up the pace rounding the corner to find the boy there, a beam scythe held at the ready. "Sir!" He spoke quickly into his radio as Duo launched himself at the first soldier, bringing him down with one easy graceful swipe. "We have the quarry cornered but he's armed. Send help quickly!" He looked up to see his second man down and the smiling youth advancing forward at him, scythe twirling skillfully in his hands. He swallowed and pulled his gun, intending to end this. He fired and Duo dodged, but the bullet caught him in the leg. He went down, rolled and came back up, sweat beading his forehead, but still smiling. 

" Say hi to the god of death." Duo whispered fiercely, as he launched himself at the last remaining soldier.

Heero flew over the streets in his Gundam, Wing ZERO, and was pleased to find that he was almost there. With his Gundam in plane mode no one would know until it was too late that it was really a Gundam. Though he was making excellent time, he worried it wasn't fast enough. There it was! 17 and ridge. No sign of Duo. Wait! There he was! Heero watched as Duo hurled himself at the last soldier, bringing him down. Heero surveyed the surrounding area, and didn't like what he saw. Two separate groups were approaching. A squadron of soldiers were running from the south and four mobile suits were coming from the north with four carrier ships. He pulled out his phone and called Duo below as he sped off towards the mobile suits.

"There's WHAT!!??" Duo yelled at Heero. 

"Yes I know. I will handle the suits but…….."

" I'll call Quatre and he can help me with the soldiers, he'll be able to make it if he hauls butt. They're going through a lot of trouble, Heero," he added as an afterthought. "Why?" 

Heero was wondering the same thing. They had to know that Duo would never join them and that they would have to fight to get him, so why all the trouble?

"Well, good luck, Heero. And may the force be with you." He quipped. 

Heero just sighed, "Heero out." Duo crammed the phone back into his pocket. 

__

Now, I need to call Quatre and figure out a plan, he thought, glancing around. Then he saw it- the fire escape! There must be a door up there that led to the inside stairways. He stared at his leg where he had been shot and tore a makeshift bandage from his inside shirt. He stood and gasped as pain lanced through the limb. He took a step and found that he could walk but it hurt. _It doesn't look that bad,_ he thought to himself, as he made his way up the stairs and called Quatre, the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock. _This is gonna hurt! _But he just smiled grimly, proceeded up the stairs and hoped to god that it wouldn't give out before he got to the top.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Quatre Raberba Winner was down stairs in the kitchen getting dinner. He was a passionate young man who also happened to be very wealthy and never hesitated to invite his Gundam friends over to his monstrously large estate. In fact, the house had become a sort of "home base" for the pilots at times, where they could store their Gundams and rest. Quatre enjoyed most of his friends' company, some more than others. Heero and Wuffie were sometimes too serious and gloomy for him, sometimes Trowa too. Trowa, though, wasn't as bad as the others and had been hanging around more often when he wasn't working at the circus where he lived. He didn't see much of Duo but when he did he enjoyed himself immensely. Duo was different than the others; he was cheery and optimistic and always smiled, a welcome change to the frowns the others had plastered to their faces. Quatre wondered what they were all doing. He hadn't seen any of them recently. 

"Master Quatre?" A middle aged man walked in.

"Yes, Rasid?" He asked.

"You have a phone call sir."

"Thank you," he replied as he took the phone from Rasid. Rasid was the leader of his special group called the Maganac Corps a unfailingly loyal group of customized mobile suit pilots that waged guerrilla war against OZ while Quatre was gone. Rasid was his aide and guardian ever since he had arrived on Earth. 

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver, wondering who was calling.

"Hey Quarte, its Duo." He sounded out of breath.

"What's going on? You okay?" He asked, immediately concerned for his friends well being. Duo laughed shakily and said "Um as of right now I'm okay, but basically I need you to get down here soon or I wont be."

"What do you mean?"

"Look its hard to explain but I'll try…."

Duo hung up on Quarte after explaining the situation to him. Quarte had promised to be there as soon as possible. He winced as he continued up the stairs, a little less than halfway to go. His progress had been slower then he had wished because of his wound, but it couldn't be helped. The soldiers would be here soon so he had to move. He patted his shirt to make sure that his beam scythe was still there. It was a handy little weapon he was proud to have made himself. It telescoped out and had a button to ignite the beam, very nice and compact. There, he was almost there, just a few more minutes.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_ 

Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin rounded the corner of 17 and Ridge and looked around for her group's objective, a young man who was suspected to be a rebel leader. She just glimpsed someone climbing over the roof, and she caught the flash of something long, a braid? She turned to a soldier standing next to her, "Go up there and check it out, but be careful." With a salute and a "Yes Lieutenant Noin!" He was clambering up the escape ladder to the roof. 

She then took the time to observe her surroundings. Two of the men were observing the three bodies of the late OZ soldiers and one of them called Noin over.

"Look at this Lieutenant," he said. 

Noin ran her fingers through her short black hair as her brown eyes widened at the sight before her. The three men had been sliced neatly in different ways with something extremely sharp. 

'Do you have any idea what, or who, did this?" She asked.

"We have some guesses but we can't be sure."

"Well?"

"We can almost be sure that it was the rebel who killed them, but with what I couldn't tell you."

Noin sighed, "Well, let me know if you find anything else."

"Of course Lieutenant Noin." 

With another sigh, Noin looked up in the direction the solider had taken, _He should be there soon. _She thought.

Duo threw the door to the inner stairwell open and fell inside. His leg was giving way; he knew he was going to have to take a stand and he didn't like it, not in this condition. He took out his scythe and activated it, slicing the light button, by the door; thereby plunging the room into darkness pierced only by the green of his scythe's beam. He limped down the stairs a bit and kneeled by another light button switching off his beam, waiting for the first soldier to come through the door. 

Quarte was nearing street 15 when he first saw signs of the battle. Heero was busy with the mobile suits. He tuned his radio to Rasid. 

"Rasid here." 

"Were nearing our objective." Quatre informed him, "Take half and help out Wing ZERO."

"Will do sir; Rasid out." With that, 5 mobile suits pealed off and headed towards Heero and the OZ suits. Just then his radio beeped on a special frequency used only by the gundam pilots, it had been set up weeks ago because of security issues.

"Quatre? Its Duo. What's your ETA?"

"Two minuets. Why? Are you okay?" 

"Yah…" Duo sighed, "Look Quatre, if this doesn't turn out the right way and……well I just wanted to say that its been a pleasure knowing you all." Quatre was momentarily taken back by the seriousness in his usually cheerful voice. 

"But hey! Why am I worried…….." he broke off.

"Duo?" 

"Looks like the partye's started, see yah in two minutes, buddy." He whispered, then hung up the phone.

Duo placed the phone carefully down on the floor trying not to make a sound. Someone was at the door! Duo crouched, knowing that he'd only have one shot at this, maybe two, but no more. The person started to turn the handle and Duo had to remind himself to breathe. Slowly the door opened and the soldier cautiously entered the stairwell, swearing because he didn't have a flashlight. 

"Come out with your hands up!" He called into the darkness, squinting as if it would help. 

Duo kept every nerve, every sense tensed and honed on where the solider was, waiting. He heard him take a cautious step forward and draw his gun. Duo's grin widened as he found the moment he was waiting for. He jumped and hit the light button with his feet, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg, and pushed off the wall, igniting his scythe. The solider was blinded by the sudden light and fired wildly in front of him. Duo hit the wall and rolled, striking upwards with the scythe. 

Noin looked up as a scream ripped the air, then silence. She took the ladder at a run and vaulted up towards the roof, the soldiers behind her waiting at the wave of her hand. Something about this was bugging her in the back of her mind, something she couldn't quite place. She wanted to investigate.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Heero fired his beam cannon at the oncoming mobile suits completely obliterating them. He turned to find his next target. Five larger suits that he couldn't identify were flying towards him; suddenly his radio beeped.

"Heero? Heero Yuy? This is Rasid Kurama of the Maganac Corps, loyal to the Winner family. Do you copy?"

"Yes, I copy."

"Master Quatre thought you might need some assistance, whether you wanted it or not." 

"Fine. Your help is eccepted. Watch yourself."

"Will do. Rasid out."

The five broke off and started destroying the last of the suits. Heero picked something up on his scanner, coming at him and he turned his Gundam to face whatever it was. As it got closer he recognized it almost immediately, the Tallgeese, piloted by Zechs Merquise. He and Heero had clashed before on the snowy wastelands of Antarctica and other places, always determined to finish the battle they had started. Heero watched Tallgeese stop a few hundred meters in front of him, drawing its sword. Heero threw his beam cannon down and drew his own sword raising his shield. Zechs fired up his engines as they clashed viciously over the city.

Noin cautiously pulled herself up onto the roof and glanced around. A Gundam was clashing with Zechs to her right. She wished she could be up there watching his back. On her other side, another Gundam was engaged with the newly arrived suits. It occurred to her that whoever she was after must either have good connections or was really important to have two Gundams defending him or her. 

Ahead of her was the door to the stairs. She took a step forward, drawing her gun and holding it at the ready in front of her. She reached the door and opened it slowly. Then taking a deep breath, she crossed the threshold and the door swung closed behind her.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Duo was back in his spot under the switch nursing his leg and awaiting the next soldier's arrival. He wasn't sure he could do it again but he wasn't going to give up. He grimaced and tested his leg on the floor. As soon as he was up, his leg gave way and he crumpled to the floor, fighting to muffle a yell of pain. Suddenly the door creaked open and a figure stepped in, the door closing behind him. The soldier was breathing hard and was squinting, trying to see ahead of him. Duo's eyes were accustomed to the light and he could just see his outline.

"If you're there, come out slowly. We both know you can't go on like this for much longer." 

The voice was female! He was about to reply with a wise crack when the words caught in his throat "Noin?"

Noin halted, getting that tickling feeling in the back of her head, but she couldn't quite place it.

"You seem to know me but I don't know you," she replied.

Duo laughed, "Oh, come on Noin, you don't recognize my voice? I thought that was something every soldier learned, especially the second best in the class?" 

Suddenly everything clicked and Noin sharply took a breath. " Duo?" she half gasped. 

Suddenly the light flashed on and she was momentarily blinded. When her eyes cleared, she saw Duo crouched on the floor, a pole clutched in his right hand and a pained grin on his face. 

"Glad you could join me, Noin." He quipped.

"Duo, what are you…. Did you…….how?!" She stuttered.

He just laughed. " Look, Noin, I'll try to answer your questions, okay?" 

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Heero was relaxed, almost at home in the cockpit of his Gundam, as he battled with the Tallgeese. Something, though, told him that Zechs was here just to stall for time, not finish the battle they had started. His attacks seemingly weren't meant to cripple him because he had left himself open once or twice to confirm his suspicion, and both times Zechs wouldn't finish or follow through. But Heero was ready to escalate the fight, he still had a promise to keep.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Quatre flew between two suits, slicing them with his curved sickle swords. The Corps moved in with him, helping him take out the remaining Taurus suits. He glanced at his view screen, keeping an eye on Heero and Zechs. His eyes flickered back to his main screen and he wiped the back of his hand across his sweating brow. He wanted this to be over soon so he could find Duo and get his team out of here and back home. He launched his Gundam between another two and watched them explode, twin balls of light and metal shards. 

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Back below, Darian Wilswor, second in command to Noin, paced nervously in front of the fire escape. He hadn't heard from Noin since she went to investigate, and he was worried. Noin was good, and in his opinion, one of the best Oz had, they couldn't afford to lose her. He walked over to a group of five soldiers milling by the corpses. 

"Sir!" They saluted. 

"We are going after Lieutenant Noin." He stated simply, "It's possible she needs assistance."

"Yes sir!"

Darian led the way up the stairs, the five soldiers following.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

"So, how did they find out where you live?" Noin asked. She was leaning against the wall opposite to Duo, trying to make sense of what he was telling her.

Duo sighed wearily, "I don't know. Some kind of information leak or something." 

He ran his fingers through his bangs and looked up at Noin, "The more pressing question is, are you gonna turn me in?"

Noin didn't say anything. 

"I see." He said with a small smile, then he winked at her, "Well, I guess if you go easy I won't give you too much trouble." 

Noin smiled sadly "Okay. Look Duo I'm sorry that….."

"Nah don't worry, its your job, I won't hold it against you." He smiled up at her and handed her his beam scythe. "As long as you don't hold this against me." He lashed out with his good leg and Noin crashed to the floor, temporarily stunned. Duo stood up and limped to the door as fast as his injured limb would permit. He threw the door open, and found himself staring down the muzzle of Darian's gun. 

"Hey don't mind me. I was just on my way out." He told him. Seconds later he sank to the floor, unconscious thanks to the butt of a soldier's gun behind him. 

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Quatre watched as the last of the suits were destroyed, then turned and piloted his Gundam skillfully towards the roof, looking for some sign of Duo. He saw a group of soldiers coming out of the doorway, carrying something and he squinted in the dim light to see what it was….._no _he thought….. _it can't be! _But there was no denying that it was an unconscious Duo they were lifting towards a carrier ship. He slammed his hands on the control panel, fighting to reign in his emotions. He felt almost responsible for what was happening, even though he was sure he had done all he could have, or did he? _Duo I'm sorry, I should have been there, forgive me. _There was nothing he could do now, if he tried to shoot he would most likely end up killing Duo as well, and the soldiers knew he was there, so if he got out of his Gundam, it would be five against one; not good odds. _Damn it! _He thought _I hate it but I can't do ANYTHING! _Reluctantly he turned his Gundam away and rounded up the members of his corps, intending to make the best of the situation. He sent out a frequency to Heero to tell him that the mission had failed; Duo was in OZ's clutches now. 

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

Heero made another furious swipe at the Tallgeese with his sword, nearly slicing its head clean off. He was seething inside as the Tallgeese brought its sword around for another pass that Heero blocked. He had tried to contact Zechs inside the Tallgeese, but had met static every time. Heero wasn't sure the person piloting the Tallgeese was even Zechs, let alone someone who was familiar with the suit. Finally his opening came as he blocked with his shield. He rounded his sword around and up, slicing off the Tallgeese's sword arm. Heero waited to see what the pilot would do and was startled when it simply saluted with its remaining arm and took off. Heero was about to follow when his com beeped.

"Heero? Its Quatre……."

"Heero here."

"Its about the mission."

Quatre sat back with a sigh, forcing himself to face the facts. "We've failed." He said simply, drawing silence from Heero.

"Understood. Are we withdrawing?"

"Yes, meet me at my house, I'll have your Gundam repaired if necessary." 

More silence.

"Quatre it's not your fault," he stated sincerely, " I'm sure there's nothing you could have done."

"Thanks, Heero. I wish I was as sure as you are. Quatre out." He sat up and stabbed the cut transmission button, falling back into his chair. Looking out the window at the sun rising, he replayed the nights events over and over.

"Master Quatre? Its Rasid, we're moving out."

Quatre snapped out of his reverie, "All right, I'm coming."

With one last glance at the roof where he had last seen the Deathscythe pilot, he headed towards the rising sun, going home _I'm so sorry Duo, so sorry…._

An hour and a half latter, three of the five Gundam pilots were assembled at Quatre's lavish mansion, discussing the latest events. They were in Quatre's main meeting room, seated around a long oak table. Heero and Quatre faced Wuffie, all three deadly serious. It was bad enough that Duo was gone, but now Trowa was also missing. It seemed that someone was after the pilots, so they had all decided to stay at Quatre's house because it offered more protection than any other place they could be. All three Gundams were in the inner most hanger of Quatre's facility, being repaired by his best technicians. That is Quatre's and Wuffie's were being worked on, Heero still wouldn't let anyone touch his Gundam besides himself. All three were silent, thinking, running over the facts in their heads. Oz had taken both of the missing pilot's Gundams and the circus where Trowa had lived was almost totally destroyed, Duo's apartment was also in shambles. 

Millions of ideas of how to rescue his two comrades ran through Heero's head, each more involved and dangerous than the last. He wondered where they were, Oz had so many bases, on both the Earth and in space. They would probably take no chances and move them to a heavily guarded area as soon as possible. It shouldn't be too hard to hack in to Oz's main database and find them, but rescuing them would be the hard part. It would take some planning, he knew that. He sorted through his plans and came up with two or three that could work. He sighed and spoke up, voicing his thoughts aloud, "I have about three ideas that would work, but I need to know which one will work for you guys." He launched into explaining his plans to his two remaining comrades.

_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_

"See, Trowa, When you toss them up you have to give them a flick, like this.' He watched as Catherine threw two knives into the air with a flick of her wrist. The blades gleamed as they flipped and twisted in the sunlight. As they turned she caught one in each hand by the handle, then handed them to him. "You try." She said, flashing him a grin. 

He reached out and took the knives in his hands, careful not to cut himself on their sharp blades. Suddenly the ringmaster ran out of the tent, "Trowa!" He yelled, running towards him, "We've got a problem!"

"What is it?" Catherine yelled.

Trowa looked up and squinted towards the horizon. He saw three black spots heading toward them at a rapid pace. He sprinted off towards the tent, towards his Gundam. Suddenly, time seemed to stand still as something fired at the tent, catching it on fire. He dogged a falling timber and pulled himself up. He turned back towards the lawn as a scream ripped the air. He could smell burning cloth and heard the whine of the engines of Mobil suits overhead. But all he could think about was Catherine, if she wasn't okay…………he looked up, a flaming beam was falling at him; he dived and rolled, knowing that he couldn't make it in time. He watched on his back as the beam filled his vision, then it hit, almost collapsing his chest. He couldn't breathe, he took a deep breath struggling……

"NO!" Trowa Barton sat up, sweating, yelling his frustration at being caught under that beam in real life, until the OZ soldiers found him and hauled him away.

He laid back down on the cold floor and ran a hand over his eyes. He hopped that Catherine was okay. He took his hand off his eyes and looked warily around his cell. It was a pretty large cell for just one person. No wait, there was someone else there, slumped against the far wall. 

He hoped it was someone he knew, someone he could make a plan with and escape from this place. He got up on his knees and crawled toward his cell mate. It was dark in the cell, only a small broken beam of light entered the room through a grated window in the door. As he got closer, he could make out more of the person. Finally he got close enough to recognize his fellow Gundam pilot. Duo was there, still unconscious, slumped against the wall. 

Trowa crawled over closer and shook him on the shoulder repeatedly. "Come on Duo, wake up!" he whispered. Finally Duo's eyes fluttered as a soft moan crossed his lips. "Damn Oz soldiers." He whispered hoarsely. His eyes opened all the way to focus on Trowa, a smile graced his features, "Trowa!?" he half asked. Trowa just nodded. "What the hell happened? I feel like shit," he said as he coughed and sat up, leaning his head against the wall. "How long have you been up?" He asked. 

"A few minutes. Not very long." Duo's hand went down to his leg where he had been shot. "The wound…..it's gone." He said, his eyes open in amazement. "My leg, it doesn't hurt, but…." 

"My ribs are fine too." Trowa said thoughtfully, "Someone went through the trouble to heal us." 

Duo just laughed, "I'm not sure I want to know why……" 

Suddenly the door opened and the cell was flooded with light. Both pilots covered their eyes with their arms, trying to block out the blinding light. 

"So your awake are you?" An unfamiliar icy voice asked them. Duo rubbed spots from his eyes as Trowa spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Oh, you forgot the 'What do you want with us' part, young man." The figure chuckled. "My name is Nhard Benomoth, I am new to the OZ faction. As to why you're here……" He snapped his fingers and two men came in the room, "You'll have to forgive me for not explaining what's going to happen to both of you but I'm on a tight schedule." 

Duo and Trowa watched as the men came closer to them and Trowa crawled back an inch from the sight of two shining syringes in their hands. "Oh, by the way, I specialize in the nervous system and the brain; the sleep inducers you were shot with prior to this will render you quite weak for a wile." He said with a chilly smile, "It's useless to resist, so don't bother. In a few hours you won't remember anything anyway." He turned away and called over his shoulder to the two older men, "Bring them to room 46D when you are finished; I will be with you shortly." He walked down the hall away from the pilots, a small lifeless smile on his face, his blue eyes cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Chapter One! Thanks for reading it! If you have any questions, comments advise or whatever you can email me at mkshinigami@hotmail.com. 

(NO hate mail please!) Thank you once again! 


	2. Mind Games Chapter 2

Authors note: First things first, I want to apologize for not getting this thing up sooner, I had to put it on the back burner for a long time and its still not finished grammar and spelling wise, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. Comments welcome as usual and im still working on chapter three but his time ill try and get it up A LOT sooner. Thanks for stickin' with me, great things are commin' J.

Description: Well two of the GW pilots are missing and Taylor's conscious gets the better of her. Heero and Quarte are determined to find them but when they do, they don't _quite_ find what their expecting………..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters ::sigh:: I wish I did. So please let me know what you think about it, and if you have something negative to say, add something positive will you, I hate being depressed! Thanks! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Mind Games: Chapter Two *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Duo Maxwell sat up and yawned, throwing off his covers. He fell back down on his bed and lay on his crossed fingers, elbows pointed in opposite directions. _What time is it? _He wondered sleepily, yawning again as he sat up to look at the clock. It was 6:25 am, five minuets to the wake up call. Duo looked to his left. On the wall were his three mini lockers. The first one held a laptop computer, an mp3 player, a cell phone and a long range radio. The second one held his beam scythe; his own design, a map of the OZ facility and a gun. His third locker was for personal stuff and right now held his assortment of junk food, his major weakness. He leaned over the side of his bed, the top bunk of the bunk bed, and checked to see if his best friend Trowa Barton was still sleeping. He was. Duo pulled himself back up, grabbed his pillow and lowered himself back over, his meter long braid falling behind him. He pulled the pillow back and readied himself for a quick retreat. Swinging hard, he let the pillow go, catching Trowa full in the face. Quickly he pulled himself back up on his bed, just missing the return path of his pillow flying back where his head had been just a second ago. He stifled a chuckle as an assortment of curses came from bellow. After a minute slipped by, he slowly lowered himself back down, 

"Hey Trowa sorry! I just wanted to…." He was awarded with a mouthful of pillow. He fell off, twisting so he wouldn't land on his head, _That would be a tragedy _he thought cheerfully as he hit the floor, butt first. He was back up almost immediately, grumbling good naturedly, rubbing his sore butt with one hand and clutching the pillow in the other. He gave Trowa a thumbs up sign, 

"Nice reflexes!." He said with a smile. Trowa walked into a smaller room across from the bunk bed to shower and get ready for the day. _Forgot he's not much of a morning person._ Duo walked past the door and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV, _Wonder what's on._

* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Taylor Brandom walked down the brightly lit corridor of the new Oz moon base, her long light red hair braided and pinned around her head. She clutched her clipboard and laptop to her chest, looking at her feet because she couldn't meet anyone's eyes, not after what she did last night. She headed into her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She flicked on the light and her blue green eyes flickered around the room, taking in every familiar and reassuring detail. Setting her materials down on the couch, she proceeded to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face, she glanced in the mirror and was momentarily taken back by her worn appearance. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, true she had been up late, working on that…….project. The one she was ashamed about. And when she was finally done, it had haunted her till she went down to the cafeteria and gotten a cup of coffee. She still couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the two young men that she had operated on, she still couldn't believe she had gone through with it. She splashed more cold water on her face but still she felt sick. She went back into the main room and collapsed on her bed, almost in tears. She felt so horrible, so evil for erasing those two boys memories, and filling them with what Oz had envisioned. They had been two captured gundam pilots and now they worked for Oz, against the people they had once protected, all unknowingly. Their entire lives were changed, their "memories" weren't real. They were made up by a military foundation. She knew what Oz had planned for them too, they were going to be pivotal in either capturing or destroying the rest of the pilots, and then Oz would have no major opposition; they would be free to rule the colonies and the Earth. Her eyes drooped and she started to slip into sleep but the realization of what had happened haunted her, keeping her awake. Finally, she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. But as she did, she began dreaming, and she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life if she didn't do something about it, and soon. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Nhard Benomoth glanced at the report and allowed himself a mental pat on the back. The procedure last night had gone well, even though that doctor, Taylor something, had been uncomfortable about it. Well he'd just have to make shure she didn't leak any information to the wrong people. He pushed the report aside and turned his attention to the computer. He had gotten access to the main Oz personal files and had made "official" background reports, birth certificates and such for the two pilots, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton. Anyone, even an experienced hacker couldn't tell the difference between their files and the thousands of other Oz soldiers and personal. Someone who knew them, or had known them, would know they were forged; but that wouldn't be much of a problem at all. He had great plans for the two elite Oz pilots. Even now their gundams were being fixed and re fitted with the newest Oz technology. Compared to them the other gundams were now outdated, he had no doubt who would win if, and when, they met in battle. He gave a contented sigh and leaned back in his chair _if my successes keep up, I'll be at the top of the Oz latter in no time _he thought gleefully. Already he was a respected scientist; this project had been his brainchild after all, along with something else he had just recently finished. He assured Oz that operation recall would be a success, and so far it was. But there was always the probability that if one of the pilots met someone that knew them that after a wile their memories would return gradually, but that could be fixed with another session of therapy. He had it all figured out and was confident that it would be a complete success, he would just have to be cautious. He smiled coldly and got back to work, there were still a couple of loose ends to be tied up.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero Yuy paced restlessly in front of a computer in Quatre's study room. He had been looking for his two fellow pilots in Oz's capture records, but there was nothing there that indicated were they were kept. He, Quatre and Wuffie had been up virtually the entire night tiring to find any trace of their missing comrades. Wuffie had retired early to check up on the gundams and Quatre had fallen asleep in his chair a few hours afterwards. He stopped pacing and sat back down at the computer screen. He rubbed his arm wearily across his blurry eyes and decided to try the search from a different angle. He went to Oz's information site and typed in Duo's name; to no avail. He tried Trowa's too, just in case, but still came up with nothing. Then he noticed that there was an advanced search, but you needed a password to get into it. He broke the code with relative ease and searched the records of the soldiers. No luck. Then he searched the database for the elite groups of soldiers and had to hack two more passwords until he finally found something. Slightly stunned he printed out what he had found. It was two complete and legal sets of id's for Trowa and Duo that stated that they were enrolled in the elite mobile suit army and had been going to the academy for many years. Heero knew it was a lie, a very convincing one, but a lie none the less. He yawned and sat back in his chair with a small smile. Now he had a lead, he'd follow up on it in the morning, right now he was exhausted. A few minuets later and the perfect soldier was fast asleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

News, news and more news Duo thought irritably _Some talk shows, Jerry Springer, re runs; just crap! _But one news story caught and held his attention. "Today another brutal assault was staged by an unknown group of rebels. The Oz foundation evacuated the civilians and easily defeated the rebelling mobile suits, managing to take their leader in custody. At a national hearing today an Oz representative stated that 'steps were being taken to dispose of the rebels and their gundams as soon a possible' he said he couldn't tell us exactly what this new weapon was but that the gundams 'didn't stand a chance' . Also today….." Duo smiled _I know very well what their new weapon is. He was right, they don't stand a chance. _He sighed and turned off the TV as Trowa came out of the bathroom dressed in a white short sleeve Oz logo shirt with a pilots jacket, black jeans, and boots. He rubbed a towel through his hair and long bangs. Duo tossed him the remote and stood up,

"Took yah long enough!" he joked. 

"And I'm shure yours will be much quicker, right?" Trowa asked.

"Hey unlike you, I've got a lot of hair to wash!"

"Yah whatever! You have ten minutes, get going. I don't want to be late again."

"That wasn't my fault." Duo mumbled as he grabbed a towel out of the closet and locked the door behind him. He pulled his hair out and brushed it, the long hair completely wavy. He grinned and turned on the water for his shower. Whistling to himself, he stripped and stepped into the cascade of falling water, sighing as it flowed around him relaxing his tensed muscles. He reached for the shampoo.

Trowa's eyes closed heavily, he still wasn't used to waking up this early, as he sat on the couch. The TV became a soft buzzing noise in the background as he fell into a light sleep. Images like half developed photographs floated before his minds eye. He saw him and Duo graduating from the academy and moving into the new Oz base, familiar things like that. But he saw other things too, things he couldn't fully comprehend. He saw a circus tent and a women he didn't recognize. He saw a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had incomplete bits of emotion as well. Pain, sadness, pity, pride, embarrassment. They all blended together in a kiladascope of emotions and pretty soon he couldn't tell one from the other. He was getting extremely confused when a hand gently shook his shoulder, "Yo! Earth to Trowa! Now who's gonna make us late?" Duo asked teasingly as Trowa opened his eyes. Duo was wearing a long dark blue sleeved shirt with the Oz logo on the right pocket. Trowa could see his long white sleeved shirt underneath, a ring of white showing around his wrists and folded collar. He wore faded blue jeans and boots to complete his outfit. His hair was freshly braided and his silver cross spilled out of his shirt. 

"What?!" Duo asked, 

Trowa laughed, "Nothing! Really." He added to Duo's questioning look. "Are you ready?."

" I've BEEN ready sleeping beauty!" Duo laughed as the climbed on his bed and opened the first locker. He put everything in his back pack, put on his gun belt, clipped his gundamiam beam scythe to the belt and filled his pockets with candy. He grabbed a king sized packet of skittles and closed the lockers. 

"Ready." He informed Trowa. Trowa poked his head up and around the side of the bunk, 

"Good, so am I." Duo clambered down and followed behind Trowa into the brightly lit hallway carrying his backpack on one shoulder, _Today's going to be interesting _he thought to himself, _some how I just know it._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Duo sat through the briefing with his earphones in, his MP3 player cranked up, and his packet of skittles open. He watched as the officer told all the rookies what he was expecting during the battle today. Duo knew what he was doing, he had done it many times before. His and Trowa's briefing was after this one, they just had to be here. He popped a few more skittles into his mouth chewing viciously, tapping his fingers lightly on the side of his chair to Metallica's I Disappear. (by the way, this is NOT a sonfic, I love all the songs mentioned in this story and its purely for fun and mood setting *if you know the songs*) 

"Do you bury me when I'm gone," he lip synched with the singer,

"Do you teach me wile I'm here, just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear." He looked up to see the officer pause and glare at Duo, _I forgot that these guys can read lips! _He just flashed him his trademark grin and shut his mouth, making a zipping motion across his lips, throwing away the key. The officer continued and a few people turned to look at him. Duo just shrugged and smiled. Trowa caught his eye and shook his head with mock disappointment. Duo turned his attention back to his music. 

Next thing he knew, he was in the middle of Last Resort by Papa Roach (and finished with his skittles, starting on his packet of Sweetarts.) when Trowa elbowed him sharply. He looked up to see most of the soldiers filling out and the few left move to the now vacant seats towards the front. With a sigh, Duo switched off his MP3, put it in his pocket and hung his ear phones around his neck, tossing out the now empty bag of skittles in the garbage on the way up. They sat in the first row and turned their attention towards the officer. With a final glare directed at Duo, he started his briefing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Yes they plan to attack around twilight tonight. Rumor has it that two of the elite soldiers are really gundam pilots." A small red headed boy of 18 with freckles dressed in an Oz uniform spoke into his phone. He was at one of the many night clubs at one if the nearby colonies, giving information to the rebels Oz planned to obliterate. "And….." but the boy fell silent as two men entered the club dressed in Oz uniforms and looking in his direction. 

"Well Deborah, you know that this war can't be helped!" He spoke into his phone raising his voice a bit, to cover his true intentions. The soldiers paused a second and looked at him strangely, 

"Well sorry dear I'll just have to see you when I can! I've got to go okay? Military procedures you know. No I can't tell you what, it's top secret! Sorry. Bye, yah I love you too." He stood up and saluted to the two soldiers 

"I should really be going." He told them, "Gotta get ready yah know." And with that he left the club. The two soldiers looked at each other than sat down at the table. One pulled out his radio., 

"Chief we have a code 24 sir."

Brian hurried down the ally away from the club, glancing warily over his shoulder every so often to make shure no one was following. As he reached the lip of the ally, he heaved a sigh of relief, at least the two soldiers weren't following him. He turned towards the shuttle that would take him back to the base, pulling up the collar of his coat against a chilly wind. Hearing the squealing of tires behind him he didn't even bother to turn but ran full sprint towards the open shuttle door. But the car got there first, a shot rang out and the car sped away, leaving Brian's cold body on the concrete. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Am I glad THATS over!" Duo exclaimed to Trowa as they walked out of the briefing room. 

"But were you listening?" Trowa asked him raising an eyebrow. 

"You know me!" 

"Ill take that as a no." Duo just laughed as they rounded the corner and Duo crashed into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry! S'cuse me!" He apologized as he helped the young woman pick up her books, luckily she had caught her lap top before it had crashed to the floor. Taylor picked up the last of her books and turned to the person who had run into her, 

"It's all right, I should have…" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her green eyes opened wide as she stared at Duo. _Its him! _She thought. 

"Are you okay?" Duo asked worriedly. 

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry, but you looked like someone I thought I knew….." she finished weakly, "Well sorry I gotta run." With that she took off down the hallway. Duo stood there for a second, staring at where she had been just seconds before, _Well that sure was weird! _"Duo?" Trowa asked looking down the hallway, 

"What was that all about?" Duo mumbled to himself then shook his head, "I'm not sure….oh well!" he said louder so Trowa could hear him,

" Lets get to the hanger, I wanna check on our gundams." Duo and Trowa walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. 

When they reached the hanger, they passed the security tests and swiped their id cards in the slot by the door. The heavy, reinforced door slid open and Duo and Trowa walked inside. Immediately Duo ran to his suit, the gundam Deathscythe. He clambered up the side, opened the hatch and jumped in. He sat down in the pilots chair and patted the controls. 

"It's good to be back." He voiced out loud, "I cant wait to get out their and kick some butt tonight." he added gleefully. He wanted to be back in action, to be dangerous again and soon. He loved the thrill, the adrenaline rush of piloting his gundam, it was the best thing in the world, next to junk food that is. His fingers itched to pilot the suit, and he sat on his hands, 

"Not yet." He whispered, "Soon though, very soon." He smiled.

Trowa watched as Duo sprinted off towards his gundam. He looked around until he spotted the mechanic and signaled him over.

"I need to see the status reports of these two suits." He told him, the man took off. Minuets latter he was back. He handed a clipboard and some papers to Trowa and went back to working on Heavyarms, Trowa's gundam. According to this report, everything was ready except for ammunition. 

"Hey Trowa!" Duo yelled as he jumped out of his cockpit. Trowa looked up as Duo ran towards him, his braid sticking out behind him like a banner. 

"Well!?" He asked, "Are they ready?" 

"The ammunition is still being worked on." Trowa responded. 

"Oh." They both stood there for a couple minuets watching the workers make a few final touchups here and there to the two gundams. 

"Are you excited?" Duo asked suddenly. Trowa was caught off guard, "What?" he asked, 

"I said are you excited!." Duo repeated, looking at Trowa. 

"Yah I guess. Are you.?" Trowa answered, looking at his gundam; his heat starting to pound wildly. 

"Definitely!" Duo grinned widely, "Absolutely." He said a bit quieter. Silence. "Hey Trowa." 

"Hmm?" 

"Does something seem, oh I don't know, does something seem …well…. missing?" Trowa thought for a minuet, 

"Yah." He had a sudden vision of that blond hared boy with the deep blue eyes that he had seen earlier. 

"Yah, but I'm not shure what." 

"Me neither." Duo vaguely remembered someone with dark hair and dark eyes who was important to him some how. But it was there and gone like a trendel of white mist, elusive. He sighed, he didn't like uncertainties. 

"Well." he said, looking at his watch and cheering up considerably, "It's almost time." 

"Yah lets go check the suits and change." Trowa agreed, heading towards the locker room. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Taylor slowed down as she rounded the corner out of sight. She took a deep breath and steadied her trembling hands. She had thought that sense the base was so large and new that she wouldn't run into either of those boys. A small voice in the back of her mind teased her, _u know very well that you_ _didn't mind running into them though_, she smiled slightly but immediately shook her head. She had no time for this, she had to figure out what to do about those pilots. She stopped and made a sharp turn all the way around to head back the way she came, heading towards the main door, she had an idea.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Duo stepped out of the changing room with his Oz suit on and his helmet tucked under one arm. Trowa was pulling on his gloves and tossed a pair to Duo, who caught them easily. 

"Ready?" He asked, Duo nodded solemnly, 

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, as he shoved the gloves on his hands. "After you." He said opening the door for Trowa and bowing mockingly. Duo then followed Trowa out into the hanger. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As Quatre finished checking out his gundam he thought of the message they had been sent. It was from a rebel leader named Linda who was from the L2 colony. Quatre had taken an immense liking to her when they had met, more by accident than design. She had contacted the remaining pilots to tell them about the attack that Oz was staging. Both Heero and Quatre had agreed that they needed to help her and her group but Wuffie had refused to help a "pathetic weak woman" and had taken off, although Quatre had tried to persuade him to stay. Quatre also wondered if Trowa and Duo were the two gundam pilot's that Linda has spoken of. He hopped not, with all his heart, but he had that feeling….

Heero paced around his gundam as he went over the facts of his mission in his head. Thousands of scenarios ran through his head and yet he kept thinking about the two gundam pilots that Linda had mentioned. Were Duo and Trowa helping Oz or was somebody trying to scare them? Heero wanted to be ready for anything and continued pacing until Quatre yelled down at him from his open cockpit, 

"Two minuets Heero!" He said nothing, reading himself for the battle ahead. He walked over and picked up his helmet and climbed into his cockpit. Sitting down he started up the controls and the zero system. His cockpit closed slowly and he slipped his helmet on his head, eyes half closed, he was as ready as humanly possible.

"Let's go Quatre."

"Affirmative. Maganac Corps! Move out!" 40 brown and black mobile suits led by two determined pilots and their gundams, lifted off and blasted out of the hanger and into the rapidly darkening sky. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey Trowa!? You ready?" Duo asked through their special channel, 

"Yes *crackle* ready." He replied. Duo fiddled with the transmission controls, 

"Hey will you repeat that? I got some static." 

" I said 'yes I'm ready'." Duo smiled, 

"Good! No more static over here!" He twisted in his chair to pull open a drawer under the chair, eyeing his collection of candy. "I know there's a Butterfinger in here somewhere!" He mumbled to himself. "AH-HAH!" he cried gleefully as he pulled the king sized candy bar out of the drawer and shut it with a soft thud and a click. The drawer was magnetic so it wouldn't suddenly open while he was fighting, releasing candy to float all over the place. _That_ _would be a BIG distraction_. He laughed softly as he pictured everything from packages of Skittles to Babe Ruth bars floating around in his cockpit. He shoved the candy bar into his suit pocket, waiting to eat it. His smile grew larger as Trowa's voice filled his headphones, "Captain said it's time to move out, we go with the second wave. Remember, before the scheduled point we have to remain in the back, after that point we can attack at will. OK?" 

"Hey I DID listen to the briefing!" he replied, Trowa sighed as they flew out of the hanger into the vast reaches of space, towards the eastern hemisphere of the green and blue orb known as Earth. As Duo pulled out over the brink of the door, he slipped a CD labeled Duo's Mix into a slot by the bottom of his main screen. He was deadly serious as he hit the play button and My Generation (Limp Bizkit) filled the background of his cockpit. He smiled grimly, he was ready.

Trowa watched as the Earth came into view, filling his entire cockpit with blue/green light. The Earth looked so warm and friendly compared to the cold diamond hard edge of space, but that was why Oz was fighting, to keep Earth that way. Trowa was determined to fulfill that at any cost. He gripped the controls tightly, wondering why it seemed to be taking so long to get to the point.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero and Quatre were almost to the compound when a message came via Internet to Heero, who accepted it cautiously. The goggled face of Doctor J filled the screen. 

"Hello Heero." He said, "I have someone who's been looking for a gundam pilot. She seems to have news of Duo and Trowa." Heero looked at the Doctor calmly, inside though he was excited. 

"I'd take the message but I'm about to fight Oz, can she wait?" 

"Ill tell her but she wont be happy. Good luck Heero." Then the doctor vanished. Heero pushed aside thoughts concerning what she had wanted to tell him to the back of his mind, he had more important things to deal with, or so he thought. He landed his Gundam next to Sandrock, 

"They're coming." Quatre informed him needlessly, he could already see the dots approaching them on his scanner. He loaded his gun and Quatre pulled out his twin sickles as they stood waiting for the first wave of soldiers.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Duo hated sitting back and waiting! He watched on his scanner as the first wave attacked the compound. He switched on his comm, turned off his music, and listened to the soldiers in the heat of battle. 

"Watch the left Alta 4!" one called to a comrade, 

"Forces Alta and Nova have reached the base."

"This is Nova 6, commencing firing on left flank." The Oz military clashed with the rebels Leo's, a few green dots (Oz) flashed then disappeared from his scanner as he watched, 

"Alta 8 watch your back!" 

"What?" Another flash and Alta 8 disappeared from the screen. "What is going on?" a rookie asked nervously as if anyone really knew the answer. 

"Force Vibra ." Duo sat up quickly, it was for him and Trowa! 

"This is Alta leader, we have cleared a path to the left flank, you can now move in." Duo was a step ahead of Trowa in answering, 

"Copy that Alta leader! Were moving in." Duo and Trowa flew towards the left flank. Three Leo suits rushed to bar the way. Duo shook his head sadly and pulled out his beam scythe slicing one of the suits in half the blink of an eye. Trowa destroyed another with his machine gun and the final one was a joint effort. Five more suits raced toward them and Trowa held his ground wile Duo rushed ahead. Destroying two with a wide stroke of his scythe, Duo whirled to face the others when they exploded. Trowa lowered his smoking machine gun and set off for the flank. Suddenly 5 of the 6 suits at the flank disappeared from the scanner! As Duo and Trowa reached the point, they saw Alta Leader struggling with a Gundam. 

"Main base! This is Alta leader, there are two gundams down here! I repeat, gundams 01 and 03 are…." He was cut off by a slice from Quatre's sickle. As the rebel gundam looked at him, Duo had the oddest feeling. He shook his head and opened a link to Trowa,

"This is it buddy! Ready?" 

"Yah." Trowa answered to that Duo added, 

"Lets kick some butt!" With a wild whoop, Duo turned on his beam scythe and attacked Sandrock, the blade inches away from its head, Quatre struggled with Duo, trying to break his grip on his scythe. Trowa was about to help when Wing Zero flew around the corner and stopped abruptly, halting in sudden confusion. With a roar not unlike a lion, Trowa fired at the Wing ZERO. Heero brought his shield up and blocked Trowa's barrage, shuddering at the impact. 

Duo grunted as he brought more pressure down on the strange gundam that he was fighting. He spared a glance at a monitor to see how Trowa was doing with the other suit. A barrage of fire brought his attention to his scope. Three unidentified suits were shooting at him. With a sudden burst of energy he broke his hold on Sandrock and whirled to face the suits.

Quatre's mind was whirling as Duo broke away from him to attack three suits behind him. He had expected Duo or Trowa to fight against them, but he didn't believe it. Did Oz do something to them? He could feel that the Duo he was fighting was Duo, but not the one he knew. He reached for Trowa as well and got the same feeling. What had happened? A flash of light brought him back to the battle, Duo was attacking the Maganac Corps!! Quatre flew towards Duo, not sure what he was going to do.

Duo swiped at one of the black and brown suits in front of him completely destroying it. He brought his scythe back for another swipe as Quatre stepped in front of him. Duo halted for a second, not sure why he couldn't bring the scythe around to finish the gundam off. His screen bleeped and he saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow as the pilot looked at him. "What?!" He demanded. 

"Duo?" The blonde asked.

"Yah I'm The God of Death." He agreed with a smirk, "What about it?" 

Quatre looked startled for a second, 

" Don't you remember me? It's Quatre." Duo appeared to think for a second or two, looking thoughtful. Then he smiled, 

"Nope. Never heard of yah!" He told him, "Move out of my way will yah? You might get hurt." With that he switched off his screen and took a step back from Quatre, lowering his scythe.

Trowa and Heero's gundams were engaged in a hand to hand struggle both of them slightly confused, but for different reasons. Heero grimly acknowledged the fact that he had been right, for some reason Trowa and Duo were helping Oz. The question was why and whether or not he could do anything about it. Trowa, on the other hand, was wondering why a fellow gundam would be attacking Oz. He was about to ask the pilot when a message came over the comn, 

"This is region captain! All units disperse. I repeat all units disperse. Attack Delta 2b will commence in 10 seconds. 10…9…"

Trowa hailed Deathscythe and Duo appeared on his screen, 

"Yah I know I head 'em. Lets go then!"

Trowa nodded and switched the screen off, saluting to Heero after separating his gundam from their fight then he blasted away.

Quatre took a step towards Deathscythe, he had to make Duo understand somehow. He was about to attempt to connect again with Duo when Deathscythe moved. Duo turned off his beam scythe and bowed to Sandrock. Before Quatre could do anything, he took off into space with the rest of the Oz soldiers. _This doesn't look good._

8…7…

"Come on guys! Lets go!"Duo shouted to the three partially damaged suits lagging behind. _Their not gonna make it they don't hurry!_ He made up his mind in an instant and turned his Gundam around towards the suits to help.

6…5…

Trowa blasted up into the atmosphere as a streak of something metal passed by his window going in the opposite direction. It took him a second to realize that it was Deathscythe. 

"What the…" Then he noticed why Duo had turned back. With a sigh, Trowa turned around to assist.

4…3…

"Yes you heard me right! Get your troops out of here now before Oz blows the compound sky high!" Quatre told Linda as he sat in his gundam keeping watch as Heero started to evacuate the area around the compound using two carriers. 

"But Quatre! Everything we own, everything we live for was put into this! We can't abandon it now! I cant abandon it now! There's GOT to be a way!"

"You don't understand! Oz is bringing its new station into play. It's going blow this compound up! You can't stay!" Quatre's heart twisted, so many had already died….

"I'm sorry Quatre, but I'm not leaving" She ended the transmission abruptly.

"Quatre. We must leave, now."

"All right Heero." Quatre agreed sadly.

"I'm sorry Linda." He whispered 

"I've let you down too." He piloted the carrier skillfully behind Heero, away from the compound at full speed .

2…1…

"Sir we're in position to fire when ready." The solider at the front of the battle station dubbed _The Deliver_ told his officer. 

"Now we wait for the signal from region leader to fire." He informed his crew as he turned towards the main screen showing Earth, a large yellow cross hair on the location of the compound. 

"This is region leader. Fire when ready. I repeat, you may commence to fire when ready." The officer smiled grimly,

"FIRE!!"

0…

A large beam of concentrated energy collected at an opening on _The Deliver_. It focused into a bright point of blinding white light before it streamed away from the station. It passed Trowa and Duo helping the soldiers in their suits lift off from the compound before it blew up. The beam of pure ruthless energy struck in the wake of Heero, Quatre, the Maganac corps and the remaining rebel forces escaping from the compound area. It hit the compound and expanded in a bright spectacle of power before destroying everything. The Rebels and the two gundams were just ahead of the resulting wave caused by the explosion, had they left a second or two later, they would have all been destroyed for sure. It left a blackened crater 10 miles wide. Many rebel suits didn't make it and exploded into large balls of light when touched by the creshending wave that reached and groped like a hand, stretching to its fullest, then collapsing on its self.

Heero looked back in disbelieve at the explosion. They hadn't even delayed the eradication of the rebels, it hadn't occurred to him that it could even be a scenario. _Mission failed_ he told himself.

Tears forced themselves out of Quatre's eyes as he remembered Linda and all the other casualties of the battle, including members of his loyal Corps. But even more devastating was that he had let Linda down. She had asked him for help and he hadn't been able to save her or her group. Just like Duo. He had let them both down with terrible consequences. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Wow! Did yah see that?!" One of the pilots that Duo had saved asked as the explosion died down.

"Yah I saw it." He said quietly.

"Hey! Thanks for saving me." He told him, "I owe yah one!"

"No prob!" Duo told him cheerfully.

"Hey Duo?" Trowa's voice came over the stereo, "Everything okay over there?"

"Hmm? Yah! No problems over here!" He said.

"……okay see you in a bit then."

"Okay." Duo and Trowa headed towards the ship assisting the three soldiers. 

*~~~~ The End ~~~~*

PS I need some help!! I need some info about Trowa's past for the next chapter. If anyone knows of a good fan fic I can read about it or a website or just wanna give me some details PLEASE e-mail me at: mkshinigami@hotmail.com. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE E-MAIL me that or else one of three things will happen: 

  1. I won't finish the fic
  2. I'll just have to leave the part out & the fic won't be that good
  3. I'll have to make something up that's probably not true (& I don't really wanna do that)

SO E-MAIL ME the info okay? Thanks!

(PPS Also, thanks for waiting for my fic. I'll try and get the third one done a lot quicker than I did the second.) 


End file.
